


revolution

by opalescentmoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Wings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Monsters, Wings, can you tell that i like birds, do you ever just sit here trying to think of tags but you just cant, i have an uncomfortable amount of love for birds, ranboo gets pissed, the rest of SBI shows up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentmoon/pseuds/opalescentmoon
Summary: wing fic except i spent 2 hours researching bird behaviour(please note this is literally just me rambling. i dont have a plot set out so i have no idea what the ending is going to be but i really just wanted to write a proper avianoid au.)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy
> 
> song recommendation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cytxob-IxYg (pspsps death of an optimist is a BANGER)  
> (no this isn't supposed to fit the chapter at all and this is not a songfic. this is just a song i like and it'd be pretty cool if you could atleast check it out :D)

_ "Throughout the many years we have been on this planet, we have been humiliated and defeated," The man on the podium looked around the crowd, before returning to the paper in front of him. "The wingless have tortured us, abused us. They have caused us pain because they believe that they are superior. I believe that neither the winged nor the wingless are better than one another — but they want a fight, and we'll give them one." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in. He stretched out his wings. His feathers were vibrant colours: shades of scarlet, gold, and blue from top to bottom. Sunlight illuminated the wings from behind, making them glow. _

_ "Today is the day that the wingless learn. They will learn that messing with us was not a good idea." _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up in pain. His body ached from running miles the previous day, but a more important thing was on his mind. He looked around for his best friend. As usual, Tommy had to make sure he was safe. Thankfully, Tubbo was sleeping soundly across from him. The blonde hoped the small shed wasn't too uncomfortable. They never had many options to choose from when it came to shelter, you don't have time to find suitable shelter when you're on the run from a war. The war. He couldn't recall how long it had been since it initially started. It felt like a century had passed since him and Tubbo had to run away from their hometown. His parents had gone missing soon after it was declared and Tubbo's parents left a day before for a business trip.

Now, despite Tommy's lack of motivation to keep his wings in a pretty state, he still had to make sure they were functioning. He was a crow, the instinct to keep good care of them was just too overpowering. Most people found it difficult to believe he was a crow hybrid, due to his lack of intelligence (that he showed, anyway) but you'd be surprised at how much of a quick thinker Tommy was. Him and Tubbo would be dead by now from all the encounters with violent wingless, if it weren’t for Tommy magically seeing a perfect route for them to run away on.

He flexed one of the wings out and in front of him as much as he could. After he was satisfied there were no broken blood feathers or bones, he repeated the same steps on the other wing. After finishing with the other wing, he flexed them back and forth to make sure he could still fly. A few seconds of repeating the movements, and Tommy was finished.

Everything was good. He folded his wings against his back and looked over to the side. The food they had found was still there. Reaching over, he grabbed a slice of bread and tore it in half. He put one half back and ate the other. It was slightly stale, but Tommy couldn't complain. Food is food. He tried to be as silent as possible, so he didn't wake Tubbo by accident. Although, that would be impossible — he was an owl. They have very sensitive hearing. Tommy could still try, though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo shifting around alerted Tommy to reality. He had zoned out again. It happens often – he usually thinks about the stupidest things and then begins rambling to an imaginary audience about how he isn’t morally wrong for doing something. He stared at the still boy for a while before speaking.

“Hey Tubbo, you up?” He awkwardly shuffled himself up the damp and soft wooden wall to see if Tubbo heard him. Tubbo lifted himself up from the floor and turned around to face Tommy.

“Yeah- has… anything happened?” Clearly, he was still waking up, since he was talking very slowly. 

"No, but you've been asleep for a while. Eat." The blonde took the leftover slice of bread and threw it over. Just barely catching it, Tubbo began to eat it but halfway through he perked up.

"Do you hear that?"

"No Tubbo, I don't. You got them good owl ears n shit, do you expect me to hear something?"

"Wait- be quiet Tommy." He looked around to try and locate the source of the sound.

"Footsteps, from outside." His voice had quietened into a whisper. He stood up and peered into the cracked window above him, trying to see who was walking outside.

"Tubbo! I can't find my kni-"

"It's above you on the shelf. Anyways, I can't really see who it is. They're not by the window side."

Tommy grabbed the knife, which he had stolen from a creepy ass looking man with a smiley mask some years earlier, and prepared himself to run.

"See them yet? Is it a wingless?" 

"No, I don't think so, but they are about to be in view of the window so be patient.

The steps got louder and louder, leaf litter crunching underneath them. They sounded quite lightweight. Either someone small or someone without wings, but the former would probably be more convenient. 

"Oh? Well, for starters, it's not a wingless," He swore he heard Tommy sign in relief. "but… it's not really a winged?"

"What? Is it a half-bird? Thought those things died out ages ago?"

"No! It's a monster hybrid. I Also thought those things died out years ago." Tubbo looked back at Tommy, who had the most confused look on his face.

"Monster hybrid? What kind?"

"Umm.. enderman, I think."

"Well, if it's a winged we can go say hello to them. Also it's an enderman, we can probably just look at it or somethin and it'll pussy out if it gets aggressive."

"Alright Tommy, but if we die it's your fault." Tubbo stood up and went over to the door for the shed, opening it. He slowly walked out. By now, the monster hybrid had walked a good distance away, but the two pursued it anyways.

"Oi dickhead!"

"Tommy, don't call them a dickhead. You never know what could happen."

As if on cue, the person stopped in their tracks and turned around. They were definitely an enderman. Small ender pearls that had not yet phased into reality hovered around them, and their face was separated into two sides, one white and one black. They wore a plain black hoodie and a crown rested on top of their head. Behind them, two relatively medium sized wings jutted out of their back. The wings were entirely black except for white flight feathers, but Tommy guessed they were a magpie, so there was most likely another patch of white, fluffy feathers on the other side. Last but not least, they were a fucking  _ giant,  _ even from a distance they looked like they could tower over Tommy by a few inches.

"What?" After a somewhat awkward staring competition, they finally spoke up.

"Nothing, nothing. What's your name?" The two walked closer to the enderman and oh, they were definitely a magpie. 

"Ranboo." 

"Fuckin weird ass name," Tommy muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Say Ranboo, do you have any… prized possessions on you? Anything of value?"

"If you're here to rob me, then no."

Well, sometimes Tommy can't restrain himself. He looked up directly at Ranboo's face and started to stare into his eyes. 

"Ranboo! Why would I ever rob you?"

Tubbo looked over to Tommy, perhaps to try to get him to stop, but he was definitely not going to pay attention to him so Tubbo just began to stare at the enderman as well.

"I mean- I could.. think of a lot of reasons why you would rob someone," His eyes darted around to try to avoid eye contact. ", but well.. can you just, GO AWAY?" The floating ender pearls around Ranboo began to flicker. The sudden change of tone made Tubbo jump, but Tommy stood still and continued to make eye contact.

"I swear to god.."  Ranboo turned around and started walking away, the pearls around him had gotten even less transparent.

Tommy whispered to Tubbo, "Uhm.. oops?". The blonde started to run after the other.  


"Ranboo! Wait up!" 

"What-"  


"Look, I know we made a bad first impression, but how about not running from me?"

Ranboo stopped again and began to speak, "Okay, fine. But don't stare at me.".

After a moment, Tubbo caught up with the others. The three began walking through the forest again.

"Hello! My name's Tubbo, I'm an owl, and this is Tommy. He's a crow."

"I'm guessing you're a magpie, Ranboo? What are those pearl things around you?"

"Yeah, you'd be right. Also, they're ender pearls. When you throw one it teleports you."

Tommy stuck his hand into one. "I know that. But why can I do this? Why aren't they here?"

"They're just holograms, Tommy! They become real. When the enderman feels a strong emotion, they phase into reality and you can just grab one and use it." Tubbo cut in before Ranboo could speak.

"Huh. Okay. How come you're alive? Thought the monster hybrids died out a while ago, a few years after them and the humans fused with birds?" 

"I've had to hide a lot. Most of the winged are chill when they see me, but a few didn't like me because I'm a monster as well. Wingless are another story, they  _ especially _ don't like me because of it. Some of my other friends were monster hybrids. One day a group of wingless snuck up on us and I've never seen them since. Creeper and a sheep." Almost instinctively from saying the word wingless, Ranboo looked around for a split second before continuing. "I guess I have it easier, since I'm an enderman. I can just teleport away. They also target me because of that, though. The wingless can't fly so the next best thing they have are ender pearls."

"Wait." Tubbo stopped suddenly. The other two stopped walking soon after. Ranboo looked at Tommy, confused about what Tubbo was doing.

"He's an owl, he has good hearing. Probably heard something weird."

Tubbo looked behind them, trying to see if something was near them. His eyes widened.

"Guys, run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I writ like 90% of this while listening to extratone what a trip

“Huh? What?”  
Tommy questioned as he turned around, wanting to see what had caused Tubbo to react so suddenly. Then he saw it. Wingless. Specifically, hunters. There were at least 3 of them, and two were wielding bows. The other was holding a long, iron sword that looked like it had been sharpened so much it could cut a building cleanly in half.

It wasn’t an unusual sight. Wingless often hunted down winged humans for their feathers to sell it on their 'market'. Some exotic avianoids have even been hunted so much, there’s only a few of them left in the world.  
“Oh shit!” Tommy turned around and ran for his goddamn life. One carefully aimed arrow and he would be screwed. Tubbo started to run too, along with Ranboo - who was still somewhat clueless about what was happening. He had no idea what was behind them, but it sounded dangerous, so naturally, he ran as fast as possible.

When Ranboo thought he had enough distance from the mysterious danger, he looked back while continuing forward. Okay, that explains a lot more. He was going to look forwards again to make sure he didn't run into a tree or something, but a glint caught his eyes. A large and shining iron sword. Wow, that is one shiny sword... I wonder if I can tak- wait, no… Before he could stop himself staring (more like admiring) at the hunters’ weaponry, he suddenly felt like he was falling.  
Similar to that feeling you get when trying to sleep - the one where you feel like you're falling out of your bed - except, he was actually falling. It was all too real. The feeling was jarring and it snapped him back into reality. He could vaguely register voices around him, which must have been from the two teens. You've flown before, it'll be okay. Yeah, all you gotta do is stretch your wings out. Easy. It's not even flying. It's gliding.

For a moment, Ranboo was gliding slowly towards the ground. It was a large ravine, a violent slash in the ground. Then he was plummeting. A particularly strong gust of wind knocked him to the side, which made him thrash his wings out of panic. It wasn't enough. Ranboo felt weak - he couldn't beat his wings fast enough to regain flight. Um... okay, just... spread the wings... Yeah! He extended his wings out but before he could slow down, terrifying darkness enveloped his vision.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy," Tubbo said as he took shaky breaths, "Where's Ranboo? We just met the guy; I don't want anything bad to happen to him."  
Tommy was focused on the boy in front of him but at the mention of Ranboo, he peered around. They were in an overgrown ravine and a fast-flowing river separated the land in two. He couldn't see Ranboo anywhere.  
"Wait, where actually is he?" Tommy started to walk down the river, still trying to see if he could spot the man.  
"It shouldn't be this hard, he's like 7 feet tall!" Tubbo exclaimed in fear. Then Tommy saw something.  
"Wait, the fuck is this?" He ran towards it. It was a long, white feather. "Please don't tell me this is one of his feathers," Tommy picked it up, "It's slanted at the top. It's gotta be one of his flight feathers."  
"That's not very good, is it?"  
The feather looks good in condition... Hopefully, Ranboo isn't hurt.  
"Let's keep going, Tubbo."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold.  
Everything was cold and it made it difficult to concentrate. Ranboo was scared out of his mind, he knew exactly what he fell in and it definitely was not going to be pleasant. He struggled against the river current to no avail. He could feel his nose and lungs burning yet the river was flowing too fast to get a footing. His hand hit a hard object. Ranboo’s first thought was that he hit the river bed, but the texture was too smooth. Then he realised. He had managed to phase a pearl into existence - he wasted no time grabbing the small spherical object and trying to throw it hard enough to get it out of the water.

Being teleported is a strange experience. You never know which part of you is going to feel it first. Ranboo’s hand was the first part, the familiar yet eerie feeling of his limbs disappearing is something he would never get used to. However, most importantly, he was alive. After he coughed up some river water he accidentally swallowed whilst struggling, he grimaced at the feeling of his waterlogged wings. It wasn’t pleasant. He mustered enough energy to shake his wings free of the water.

Taking a look around the ravine, large trees hung down from various paths that were etched into the walls. He couldn't see Tommy nor Tubbo anywhere. The sun was already beginning to set, so he figured he should find a safe place to warm up in case the two were coming this way already. There were a few tall trees clustered together near the edge of the ravine, the trunks splitting into two branches which were perfect for a safe hideout. He began to climb one of the trees. His fingers knew exactly what nook to go into next as if he had done this a thousand times before. He pulled up one final time to where the trunk split into two and nestled himself between the branch. He curled his wings up to his body and looked around once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I would have written more but then I realised how long it's been lmao


End file.
